1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blown film extrusion and, more particularly, this invention relates to an improved method for producing polyolefin films by blown film extrusion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Production of polyolefin film by blown film extrusion is well known. In a typical blown film extrusion process, polyolefin resin is melted in a screw extruder wherein pressure is developed on the molten resin, causing the molten resin to pass through a die having a circular orifice to form a tubular film or sleeve, also known as a "bubble".
Gas, usually air, is provided to the interior of the bubble to inflate it to a desired diameter. The gas is contained within the bubble by the die and by a pair of nip rolls disposed downstream from the die. The nip rolls provide the force to pull the bubble away from the die in a machine direction ("MD") at a desired speed.
The rate of extrusion of the melt, the rate of speed of the nip rolls, and the degree of inflation of the bubble together determine the final thickness of the film.
Between the die and the nip rolls, the melt cools, and undergoes a phase change to the crystalline state. A so-called "frost line" is observable at the point of the bubble at which the phase change occurs.
Conventional blown film extrusion can be generally classified as either a "stalk" process or a "pocket" process.
In stalk extrusion, an air ring, usually a single lip air ring, is disposed adjacent the die and provides stabilizing air flow generally parallel to the machine direction. Thus, the bubble maintains a relatively uniform diameter approximately equal to that of the annular die for a significant distance from the die, and eventually expands in the transverse direction ("TD") to the desired diameter due to the gas pressure within the bubble.
In pocket extrusion, a force is applied by an air ring disposed adjacent the die to cause the bubble leaving the die to immediately expand in the transverse direction at a rate dependent on the design of the air ring. This type of rapid expansion is achieved with a so-called "dual lip" air ring designed to create a vacuum to pull the bubble in the transverse direction.
Single lip air rings are also useful in pocket extrusion, and allow slower expansion of the bubble. Such air rings do not exert as strong an outward force as do dual lip air rings.
Though useful and widely accepted, prior blown film extrusion processes, including prior stalk and pocket extrusion methods, do exhibit disadvantages. Stalk extrusion methods are inherently unstable, with limited output potential, and gauge control is difficult with such methods. Polyethylene films made by pocket extrusion methods are generally not as strong as desired, and sometimes have undesirable optical properties.
Also, the effectiveness of prior methods varies depending on the type of polyethylene resin employed. For example, with high molecular weight, low density polyethylene, the film reacts adversely to pocket extrusion methods because of the resin,s high melt viscosity and elasticity. While these properties contribute to stability in stalk extrusion, the inherent instability and limited output potential of stalk extrusion methods make them undesirable with some resins. Also, the high degree of molecular orientation that can be attained by stalk extrusion can reduce product tear resistance and stiffness.